


Massage

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Damn." His voice was deepening, becoming huskier. Elly's hands rubbed around and moved to his front, feeling all the rounds and bumps of muscle carefully; squeezing and smoothing. He finally snorted and rolled his head sideways, leaning it against her arm. She felt him relax, and listened to the low growl that convinced her he was going to submit....





	Massage

"All _right_ ," he finally gave in. Elly gave a cry of delight and hugged him. Zoro had been working out all day, testing himself harder than usual. She had seen this and suggested that he should have a massage. She'd never given one, but knew they felt good and wanted him to have the experience. After all, he'd given her a few already and he was an expert.

"Take your shirt off," she murmured.

"I just put it back on." But although he grumbled he did what he was told. He even went so far as to lie down on the green grass. She stroked his shoulder blades, gently brushing her fingertips across the tan flesh. Her nails scraped delicately along his spine for a moment and he shivered despite himself.

"Ngh... cat," he grunted.

"Quiet." Her soft voice purred close to his ear. The left ear, the sensitive one - he gasped when she nipped the lobe and pulled at the gold earrings with her teeth. Warm breath puffed onto the tender spot on his neck as she moved lower, under the ear. She didn't touch it with her mouth but the soft rush of air was maddening. Her hands were kneading those broad shoulders now, firmly pressing into the worn muscles and causing blood to flow again. Zoro sighed roughly.

"Damn." His voice was deepening, becoming huskier. Elly's hands rubbed around and moved to his front, feeling all the rounds and bumps of muscle carefully; squeezing and smoothing. He finally snorted and rolled his head sideways, leaning it against her arm. She felt him relax, and listened to the low growl that convinced her he was going to submit. Her mouth was warm on his throat, kissing and licking. He found all this attention embarrassing but couldn't deny he liked it.

_So let her_ , he thought contentedly. The pale woman behind him knew where he liked to be touched and she was exploring to see if she could find different spots. Why should he resist? He wanted nothing other than to be with her because she made him feel good. Zoro was an uncomplicated sort of man. Beer, food, and sex made him happy. Add in a nice little fight with someone skilled now and then and he was complete. He sighed again, lustily. When she indicated she wanted to touch him elsewhere, too, he sat up right away. Elly's hands moved to his front and she ran her hands down the scar that twisted down his chest. He couldn't stop his abdomen muscles from jerking in response to the gentle touch.

"Kitten," he muttered.

The scar fascinated her. His entire body did. He was so strong but not overflowing with huge bodybuilder muscles; she'd always hated that type of man. No, Zoro was lean where she liked him to be lean. He had those big shoulders and upper arms but he was thinner than one might expect. The scar always compelled her to touch it; to run her fingers down it and play with the thickened tissue. Now she wriggled out from behind him, eyes fixed on the object of her attention. The swordsman raised an eyebrow but shifted backwards, propping himself on his arms. Elly clambered over his legs and slid her hands up his chest this time. When she reached his neck she leaned forward until her nose touched his. His gaze was calm, his eyes half-lidded with lazy arousal. When she didn't move he cupped a hand around the back of her neck and guided her towards him, tilting his head for a kiss.

That should do it, he thought, opening his mouth and preparing to overwhelm her. What? His dark eyes flashed open in shock when he felt her fangs digging slightly into his lower lip. Her hands were still moving. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Elly's fingers were stroking his shoulders and as the kiss deepened the left hand stole up to his ear.

This wasn't how it was supposed to work - he'd thought to dominate her with his virility, make her swoon and blush as he toyed with her body. She'd turned the tables on him! Zoro choked as she tugged at his earrings again.

"Shit!" He gasped. The big man struggled to snap himself out of the haze of desire. It was too much, her tongue lapping at the inside of his panting mouth while her one hand caused delirious little sparks of pain at his earlobe. The other hand was caressing his throat, tickling around the pulse in his neck. He swallowed, gulping hard and trying to turn his head. "Wait, stop..."

Elly had no intention of stopping. For some reason the massage had completely stripped him of all his defenses. Now she was going to use every single tactic she knew to cause him to break down. She sighed deeply and pushed a little harder on that pulse, feeling it beat faster. She placed a finger on it and trailed her lips from his down to his neck. Zoro swore violently; he knew what she was going to do. Although he was still trying to remain still he couldn't. He jerked his head a little to the right, exposing the spot she was teasing. Elly's grin widened - he felt it on his skin as her sharp teeth rubbed against him. They came nearer and then he was clutching his hands into two big fists as her mouth sucked, her teeth nipped. His breathing roughened and he couldn't stop the words from spilling out, gruff and demanding.

"Haa..." More hoarse breathing. "Lower," he growled. His back arched towards her, muscles rippling with a combined effort to try and stay as still as possible.

"Anything you want," she purred. He barely heard her. Zoro's jaw clenched - warmth and kisses as well as a few bites now and then were trailing down his torso. Her hands slid around his back until she was squeezing his rear through the thin green pants he wore. That felt good enough, but delicate fingers were gently teasing his rear through the fabric. He wrenched his head to one side on the pillows, gasping at the shock of pleasure. The swordsman had read some off-color manga before, but never thought that actually could feel that great. Tendons stood out on his neck as he writhed on the matted down grass, sweating, new love-bites standing out sharply on his flushed skin.

"Want," he growled, "your mouth." More struggling and finally an exasperated hiss. "On me." His face was impossibly dark, flushed with blood half in embarrassment and desire. He'd squeezed his eyes shut a long time ago and now he laid an arm across them as well. Not seeing what was happening was even more thrilling, of course, but he was still shy about watching his lover do things to him down there. And he felt her breath on the crotch of his pants now. Zoro hadn't been wearing the haramaki so she could keep going without its awkward removal. Elly lapped at the skin just above the button flap on his pants, liking the way the tan flesh jerked and twitched under her attentions. She took a hand away from his bottom long enough to hook a finger in the waistband and nuzzle further under.

He smelled good.

He always did, but there was something else about the smell of his desire that excited her. She also found it amusing that he had no body hair at all except for the patch of green proceeding his manhood. His irritated sigh was reward enough for the tease; she laughed softly and unbuttoned his pants.

"Up," Elly murmured. Zoro lifted his torso and she quickly stripped him of his pants and underwear. She noted in passing that there was a large wet drop on the cloth of the jockeys he wore and giggled again, evilly this time.

"Cat," he reproached wearily. His thick arousal bobbed as he moved into a comfortable position again. There was still a thin drip of fluid sliding down the base. She smiled and lightly touched the throbbing vein on the side, rubbing the clear liquid down. Zoro grunted.

"Hush." A pale hand reached underneath him and carefully cupped his tightly drawn balls - now that wasn't something he had been expecting. She was full of surprises today, it seemed. The air whooshed out of him as his eyes widened.

"Cat!"

"Shhh." Her finger slipped and brushed directly against the spot she'd been toying with before. The difference now was that the cloth was gone. The light touch sent a chill down his spine and caused him to jerk away.

"Uh!"

"Ticklish?" she asked mischievously.

"Cut that out!" But he reached hungrily for her. Elly allowed herself to be pulled into an almost bone-crushing embrace as he kissed her. It was times like these she loved, when she could get him to forget about his strength and just want her so badly. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes... loved the way he felt when he squeezed her with those massive arms, the way his kisses bruised her lips. The big man's tongue pressed into her mouth and thrust in and out, mimicking sex and making them both want each other even more. He relinquished his death grip about halfway through the kiss. "Sorry," he husked.

"I'm not going to break if you're a little rough." She shrugged and kissed him lingeringly. More gentle now, his big hands stroked the purple sidelocks away from her face.

"Still sorry." He looked down at himself. He was nude, lying peacefully back on the sweet-smelling grass with his woman sprawled on top of him. Elly smiled, guessing what was he thinking when he grinned at her and stretched languorously. She placed her thighs together, wrapped around his still firm sex.

"So handsome," she breathed when he growled crossly. She leaned back and pulled her own top off, freeing her breasts in one move. The tank and bra fell to the side to flump softly on top of his pants. She crawled quickly down to his groin and touched his belly button, kissing it and dabbing a tongue inside.

"Hmf." Zoro crossed his arms, petulant under her teasing touches. He was starting to ache, the warm ball of lead in his belly growing hotter and more disturbing. He stared down at her defiantly, the hint of a smile touching the corner of his mouth. "Don't take all day, cat."

"You're too impatient," she murmured. Her tongue wetly swiped the inside of a thigh, lighter than the rest of his body. This was the regular color of his skin that no one else saw but her and of course, the man himself. She liked that. It was a secret that they shared, this untanned part of him that held the center of her attention. Zoro's stomach grew more tense and the fire in his groin deeper as she nuzzled closer to his erection. He would have sworn at her again, maybe thrown in a sarcastic comment or two, but she was touching him while her mouth grew nearer. Her hand gently encircled him. Sighing, the pale woman drew back and moved her hand, pulling the blood-infused penis straighter. He'd been so hard it had been brushing against his lean belly. While that was exciting, it wasn't what she had in mind. The swordsman was making strangled noises now as he once again covered his eyes with an arm.

"Do it," he choked. "Just do it."

But she held back a moment longer, staring lovingly at what she held in her hand. In contrast to his huge body, the rippling muscles and giant upper arms that he had, his sexual organ actually looked smaller than what one might think. He had what counted the most when it came to pleasing a woman, though: girth. Her beloved was wide and thick around, plump at the tip as his muscles were on the rest of his body. Elly had never actually finished him with her mouth before and thought she might have an aching jaw before it was over. She purred as she flicked her tongue at the tip of his thick member, dabbing at the slit and taking her time to taste him. As she opened her mouth to use her lips and kiss him there she saw more drops bubble up. He was so worked up that he had become loud, his panting seemed to fill the room with hoarse puffs. It was all she could hear besides the pounding of her heart and she made a note to concentrate on the noises he was making as she began.

Zoro choked on his own breath. He tried not to squirm. Tried to stay still and remember who he was, what his goals were. To tell himself that the strongest man in the world would not whimper or beg from anyone, even the woman he loved. But she was kissing him. He felt her lips and tongue tenderly encircling the tip of his arousal, mouthing in small little sucks that were fleeting touches of what he wanted, no - needed. He clamped his lips together and settled for a long, low hum that was less a growl than usual.

He was afraid to open his mouth because he would scream.

Elly panted softly on his hot flesh, resting for a moment and gathering ideas. Saliva and Zoro's own personal lubricant coated the tip of his flesh, glistening wetly. She finally relaxed her jaw, sighed deeply and pushed her mouth down as slowly as she could. It was a stretch, but she managed to get as far down as her fingers at the base. Not quite all the way but to listen to him it was most certainly enough.

"Hah!" The words burst out of him in a small roar. "More! Yes!" He squeezed his eyes shut, for his arm had long since thrown beside himself in a desperate grab for purchase. He found nothing but air, however, and he had to flop back down. She pulled herself up, sucking and licking, and he bucked inadvertently towards that warmth and wet. By now her mouth had accustomed to the size, more or less, and she began to enjoy herself. She began experimenting, lapping occasionally and sucking at him harder when he didn't complain. His panting had, by now, degenerated into a steady stream of "ah" every time he breathed out.

"God, Zoro."

She had parted her lips, separating from him with a moist sound. She felt him tremble below her, but she only wanted her full breath. Elly stretched, drew in a deep gulp of air and quite literally attacked him, eagerly devouring him, excited and happy that she was making him feel so good. Zoro swore violently, his eyes popping open. The top half of his body pulled up like he was doing a sit up and he stared incredulously at the bobbing purple hair at his crotch.

"Wait," he rumbled in a too-distant sounding voice to his ears, "You want me to..?" A muffled purr came from below as his answer. He would have laughed but he had started to feel that he was, indeed, going to come. Very soon. His hand stroked the back of her head nervously, trying to warn her without clutching or pushing her into him like he wanted to. He couldn't control the little involuntary thrusts of his hips and he was so close... so close. Zoro leaned slowly back, gasping.

"I'm gonna..." Low whisper. "I'm..." He forced the words louder but it wasn't enough, he couldn't concentrate. The tension suddenly snapped, pleasure that had been painfully stacking up breaking cleanly and audibly - his eardrums bulged as he came. He groaned loudly, his hand spasming on the back of her head.

"Hnn!" Elly swallowed instinctively even as she made the small shocked noise. His essence was warm and it shot towards the back of her throat in multiple splashes. She hadn't noticed if he had ever come this much before. And Zoro spoke as he orgasmed, too - that was new. She perked up, listening. He told her he was going to come, she heard that part, but when he did it was amazing. He was gruff, like usual, but the words were not. Her eyes widened.

"Kitten!" Another spasm. "Mouth," panting, "still on me... my kitten." This last was spoken as he wound down, lower, huskier. he didn't think he even knew he had said it. She lapped slowly at him, cleaning. When he was done she hesitated before looking up. Why she didn't know but she was suddenly shy. Zoro was going to have none of that, however. His big arms wrapped around her and pulled her manfully up to face him.

They stared at each other for a moment and then he kissed her deeply. Her surprise must have showed in her face because he chuckled, a happy, sated sound.

"My kitten," he rumbled, amused.


End file.
